


Throbbing Transformation

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: March Batch 2020 [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cock Cheese, Cock Transformation, Cocknosis, F/F, Filth, Futanari, Hypnosis, Piss, Smegma, balding, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A Mara lands a glancing blow on Makoto, leaving her with a parting gift between her legs.
Series: March Batch 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Throbbing Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> For Duwang.

Ever since they started their little antics, the Phantom Thieves had seen a lot of things. They had seen their marks turn into strange and often horrendous creatures, and they managed to take down each and every one of them.

So why was this one, an oversized pair of masculine genitals, so off-putting? Was it the chariot that it rode upon? Was it the way it thrust forth every time it tried to attack them? Or was it simply because of its awful coloring?

Both Takamaki Ann and Niijima Makoto couldn’t find an answer, but they were determined to destroy the Shadow before it got too close. They hadn’t gone to the Metaverse just to play around, they were here to train, and if that thing stuck around then they couldn’t focus..!

“This thing really gives me the creeps, honestly!” Ann scoffed as she cracked her whips, the penile Shadow gyrating around inside of its mount. “What kind of sick pervert turned into this thing anyway, do you have any idea, Makoto?” She asked, only to pause as she didn’t receive an answer. “Makoto? Are you okay?”

Makoto wasn’t okay at all, as she seemed a little transfixed on the gyrating cock in front of her. She had only looked at it for a few moments, she swore it was only about a few seconds, but now she couldn’t pull her eyes away from it. She could feel something rubbing against her palms, but if she tried to look down she wouldn’t be able to see anything. All she could focus on was the cock, and nothing but the cock…

“Earth to Niijima! Hello???” Her red-clad partner waved her hand in front of her fellow thief’s face, hoping to break her out of the trance. Not that it did anything, and she didn’t understand why it was happening either. “Great. You never told us you could fall asleep with your eyes open, now what am I supposed to do?” The blonde muttered under her breath, steadily growing frustrated with the entire situation.

While the two girls were distracted by their own issues, the chariot started rolling towards the brunette. Just enough that the cock atop of it could brush it's disgusting green tip straight against her face, leaving residue on her face. Even with the musky rod getting this close, she didn’t react, in fact a slight green glow started to grow in the corner of her eyes…

Thankfully, Ann was having none of it. The second after the green cock touched her partner’s face, she gave it a thorough whipping, one with so much strength put into it that the Shadow couldn’t hold itself together. It quickly collapsed into wisps, leaving nothing behind besides the residue still lingering on the other girl’s face.

“Ugh, that was the grossest thing I’ve ever seen. Makoto! Eyes front and center, tell me you’re alive and stop staring into space!” The red-clad girl shouted into her friend’s ear, which finally brought out a reaction in the form of the latter squirming and shivering all over.

Makoto shook her head for a second as she looked at her friend. “I’m… Sorry, what just happened?” The tough-looking girl asked earnestly, as she moved to wipe the strange substance away from her face, grimacing as she got a whiff of the smell. “What is this stuff?”

“If I had to guess, and I really don’t want to be right, it’s probably that thing’s pre. Good thing it’s gone, I would’ve had to puke if it actually came all over you!” Ann explained, crossing her arms in a huff as she turned towards the ever spiraling corridors of Mementos, hoping that she wouldn’t run across another enemy like that.

Her friend didn’t follow her, as she was busy still wiping the gross gunk out of her face, with her cheeks turning a sickly green moments later. “I might have to leave you here, Ann. I’m feeling awful after whatever just happened…” She admitted, her cheeks bloating outward as she tried to cover her mouth. The stench of the gunk had penetrated her nostrils, and she could hardly see straight due to the haze it brought on.

“Yeah, yeah, I getcha. Head back, I’ll just train by myself. Don’t puke until you get home, I don’t want another creepy and filthy Shadow to appear by the time we’re back here!” Her blonde friend gave her a teasing smile, patting the masked girl on the back before running off herself.

Little did either of them know, but vomit would be the least of their worries in the very near future…

\---

By the time Makoto had made it back home, she was all alone. Her sister Sae was still at work, and she had plenty of time to try and wash off the stench that had lingered on her face. She swore she saw people intentionally swerving out of her way when she headed down the street, almost as if they could smell it, but she tried to avoid thinking about it too hard, because that would mean acknowledging the smell, and that just meant she’d smell it again herself.

The first thing she did when she came upstairs was to head straight for the bathroom, carefully taking off every piece of clothing and neatly piling it up by the sink as she made sure that none of it was contaminated by the gunk. Even if it was only visible and physical within the Metaverse, she wanted to avoid the smell as much as possible…

Which is when she realized that there was something rubbing up against her thigh, something that hadn’t been there before. Something that smelled just as terribly as the gunk that had been coating her face.

A cock. A fat cock the size of her thigh. A cock with so many veins and a dark green tint that she couldn’t believe her eyes. How was this thing growing from her crotch? More than that, why was it? And beyond that, why couldn’t she stop her hands from slowly moving towards it? What was so alluring about it that her mind couldn’t resist?

“I-I need… I need to wash myself, I can’t…” Makoto muttered under her breath as she stormed into the shower, using as much of her will to overpower the allure of the thing between her thighs for just long enough to try and wash it all away. Maybe if she gave it a thorough rinsing, it’d stop looking so dirty, and she could figure out the rest from there. Maybe it was just a status effect, maybe she just needed to heal it off next time she was in the Metaverse…

As the thoughts ran through her head, one of her hands obeyed her thoughts and turned on the shower while the other casually rubbed along the length of her rod, taking good care to bump up against every single vein to stimulate her that much more. A moan escaped her lips, though it wasn’t quite as loud as the one that followed once all the water started raining down on her cock. In her infinite wisdom, she hadn’t thought about what would happen if she gave her dick that much indirect stimuli…

“It feels so good!” The brunette cried out as the droplets poured down her naked body, her breathing growing warmer and more labored as she couldn’t hold herself back, pumping her palms up against the length of her cock as hard as she possibly could and as quickly too. She wanted to cum, she wanted to cum right now!

But no matter how hard she stroked away at her rod, she couldn’t reach her climax. It was as if something was mentally blocking her, but she couldn't understand what. Both because of her lack of experience with a cock, and the haze of pleasure fogging up her head. She just kept on humping her hips forward while stroking, hoping that she could get to orgasm at some point.

That point wouldn’t come any time soon, but as her fingers reached a little too far forward, she noticed that the tips started hooking underneath foreskin that had been building at the tip. She didn’t think much of it in the instant, so she tugged back. It was then and only then that she came even close to orgasming, as the entire flap of skin was yanked back and the layer of disgusting gunk that was hidden underneath became visible. So much ‘dickcheese’ had been building up underneath her foreskin, making it look much thicker than it was, and the smell…

Makoto instantly started salivating as she got a whiff of the smegma’s smell, drool running out of her mouth at an intense rate. Normally, she would be disgusted by it all, but thanks to the effects of the cock gradually making her fall deeper and deeper into depravity as evident by the green glow spreading across her body and into her eyes, she found it more appetizing than anything. She wanted to dive into a pool of the gunk, swallow as much of it that she’d grow fat and satiated for years… and then she’d eat some more, just because she could.

It soon became apparent that she couldn’t pull herself away from the cock at all, with one hand stroking away at the rod while the other dug away at the thick layers of smegma to slowly but surely clean it. She wasn’t aware that she was growing ever greener as she ate away at the gross stuff, nor that she could feel herself pulsating with every moment that passed.

She also didn’t realize that she was affecting her surroundings, as the water that was supposed to wash her clean had now turned into piss, giving her an even more disgusting sheen as she just continued to play with herself.

While the physical changes were happening to the room around her, as well as the rest of her body, her mind was undergoing its own set of changes. Part of her mind was screaming and fuming at everything that had happened to her, decrying her as some sort of monster that was wearing her skin for fun considering what she was in the midst of doing, but that part became quieter and quieter as the seconds ticked on by.

Makoto didn’t need to listen to such a dumb and not-fun voice. She just needed to snack on her dickcheese until her cock was as clean as it could be, and keep on stroking until her rod had fired off as much cum as it could possibly manage to do. She didn’t need anything else beyond that, since her mind was pretty simplified at this point.

And yet still, she couldn’t cum. Another part of her fractured mind, one that was louder than both the degraded part and the part that was still clinging to sanity, was now screaming inside of her head. She wanted to cum! She needed to cum! If she couldn’t cum, then her balls would explode and spill everything all over the place! That wasn’t right at all, she couldn’t blow up like that, it’d be a waste of good cum!

While the three parts of her mind kept trying to drown each other out to varying levels of success, her body was continuing to change little by little. As the green tint to her skin crept up the side of her neck, it quietly started elongating, growing more sensitive and prompting a few moans from the lips of the filthy girl in the process. The longer it grew, the more veins started popping up along the side of it, making it look less like a neck and more like a shaft for some sort of cock.

A cock wasn’t complete without its own balls, and the ones sagging the girl’s crotch weren’t going to cut it. Instead, Makoto’s breasts quickly started inflating, growing a few cups in what felt like the span of a minute before they started shriveling up and turning just a bit hairy, like the filthy nuts down below. She could audibly hear the cum churning within, devouring her natural milk as the breasts were completely and irreversibly converted into tanks for her seed, which would have to be expelled somehow before she’d blow…

Finally, the last few changes became readily apparent as all the strands of her hair were gradually pushed off her head thanks to the piss-like liquid raining down on her from the showerhead. She let out an even louder moan, as her now-bald scalp was the most sensitive spot that she had on her body. Heck, the entirety of her greener form was so sensitive that she felt like she could burst at any point, but the climax just wouldn’t come. She couldn’t cum until she’d climax, and if it kept on going like this, she’d be rendered without any ability to think… Which was fine, at least for one part of her mind. She just needed to cum over anything else!

It all came to a head once a slit started opening on her bald head. The urethra of her body, completing her transformation into a cock as she violently screamed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as a filthy sludge splurted forth both from the new hole as well as the one on the tip of her cock. She was cumming non stop, letting all of the awful thoughts that made her seem like she was a human flow out without any hassle. Because she wasn’t one, she was nothing more than a cock at this point, and she had one thought on her mind.

CUM.

\---

It had been a week since Makoto had contracted whatever disease or status effect had turned her into a cock, and her friends were pretty worried. Since she was the last one who had seen her in person, Ann volunteered to go check out her house and try and figure out if she was doing alright or not.

What the Blonde had expected certainly wasn’t what she got, as she stared straight ahead at a cock on legs, with a face embedded in the shaft. “What the hell..?” She muttered with a shiver running up her spine. Something was definitely off about that thing, but…

“Annnnnn!” The cock screamed as sewage-like cum bubbled forth from its tip and the rod between its legs, seemingly a mixture of piss, cum and smegma. It seemed outright delighted to see the girl, which could only mean one thing…

It… It was Makoto. She had somehow turned into a massive cock, almost like the thing riding on the chariot that they fought a week ago. Then, if that was the case, how was she still speaking? And beyond that, how was she going to cure it?

Neither thought got any further as a splash of that disgusting gunk flew straight at her face, as her mind immediately started throbbing, just like the cock in front of her. She could hear her clothes tearing, and in that moment, her fate was sealed.

Makoto was happy. Her friend was here. Soon, she’d be a cock too. Just like everyone else would be...


End file.
